Thing Of The Past
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: I'm just a thing of the past.' 'You'll never be a thing of the past.' An exchanging of letters between Troy and Gabriella. Background Troypay, slight Troyella. May continue, depending on time


This is just a random thing I wrote yesterday when I was bored out of my mind. I **had** planned for it to be Tryan, but it changed after like the first 10 lines. I hope you enjoy this fic; I'm actually quite pleased with how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my imagination...and what a good imagination it is

-----------------------------------------------

_Troy_

I'm just writing to congratulate you on what I'm sure was the best day of your life. I'm sorry I missed it. I just wonder what would have happened had we stayed together.

I think I loved you, and as much as you want to deny it, _you loved me too_.

I could see by the way you looked at me, the way you stroked my hair and held my hand, caressing it sensually.

What we had would never be accepted, sure, but what we had _meant something_. It meant so much more than all your other 'relationships'.

You were the playboy; it wouldn't be fitting for you to indulge in a _serious relationship_, and so you didn't. You never committed to me, never made me believe that I was the only one for you.

I loved being with you. For a while, I wasn't truly happy unless I was with you. Unfortunately, you were obviously much happier without me. I guess _that's life_.

So I told you that I wanted to end it between us, and you refused to let me. You held my wrists tightly as I tried to pull away, and told me that _you needed me_. You said that you loved having me as a part of your life and you didn't know what you'd do without me. So I agreed to stay. I agreed to try and make things work.

Our relationship improved…slightly. You still weren't entirely happy, and I still went most days feeling unloved…But I stayed, because I wanted to be with you, more than anything. I honestly believed that we had _a future together_, but the reason for this letter proves me wrong.

She's an _amazing woman_, Troy. Look after her. After what she's had to put up with, she deserves to be truly loved. 6 years ago, I would never have imagined myself telling you to _love Sharpay Evans_.

I'm sorry that I couldn't be in attendance, but with my job, schedules aren't exactly flexible.

I'm sure it was a magical day. I saw pictures of the reception. She looked _beautiful_. You look good together, _really good_.

I don't want you thinking that I didn't come because I couldn't handle it, because that's not true. I wanted to be there more than anything. I know our break-up wasn't exactly the best, but we remained friends, and she ended up being one of my best friends too. I'd loved to have been there, but I doubt I was missed. After all, you've got your new wife to think about now. I'm just a thing of the past.

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Gabriella Montez_

-----------------------------------------------

_Gabriella,_

You're not a thing of the past. I still _care about you deeply_. I can only hope that had I stayed in Albuquerque, we'd still be close friends. Unfortunately, California called to both me and Pay. Gosh, Pay. She's just so amazing Gabriella. She's possibly the _best thing that's ever happened to me_. I'm glad we got the chance to take a risk, a risk that's brought me to today. Sharpay just makes me feel so….I don't know. Well, whatever it is, I like that feeling.

Gabriella, I understand why you couldn't make it. Being a neurosurgeon must be pretty hectic, and stressful. It's okay. You're forgiven.

And you're right. She did look beautiful. I'm a lucky guy, and I promise to care for her and love her. _I'd be a fool not to_.

Gabriella, you know that back when we were together, _things were different_.

Yes, I did love you, but I was _Mr. Golden Boy_. I couldn't tie myself down; I didn't want every member of the cheerleading squad hating on you. We had something special, I guess. _We connected on so many levels_, but you went off to Harvard and I went to U of A. It wasn't fair on either of us to keep holding on, so I let you go. I could see from the look in your eye that you wanted us to get back together when you finally returned home.

Then, when you did return to Albuquerque, I was packing up and heading out to LA to follow my dream with Sharpay. I assumed you'd be _able to understand_, and so I didn't tell you for a while. I guess we weren't meant to be Gabriella. I love you dearly, but we're not like that anymore. We _haven't been for a long time_.

It was nice to hear from you. The last time was via your RSVP saying you couldn't come, and that's not particularly personal, is it?

You should come out to California and visit us sometime. I'm sure Sharpay would love to play hostess and see her best friend. _She was devastated_ when we found out you couldn't make it to the ceremony.

By the way, you were right. It was the best day of my life. _Singing with you_, any of the times, _comes in a close second though_. You made realise so many things. Things that I had known were there, but I was just too afraid to take notice of them. Thank you for that Gabriella. Without you, I wouldn't be _the man that I am today_.

I leave in an hour for Hawaii - our honeymoon. Sitting here at the airport, I decided now would be the perfect time to reply to your letter. It was appreciated, by both Pay and I.

We love you Gabriella, and you're always be welcome in our home. You'll _never_ be a thing of the past.

_Yours Faithfully, _

(What's with that anyway? We _dated_ Gabriella! We're not old war buddies or something like that!)

_Troy_

-----------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked that.

Oh, and if any of you spot the Drew Seeley reference I slipped in there, 10 virtual snaps for you!

I might decide to continue this as a series of letters exchanged between the two, but it depends if I have time

_Mucho Love_

_Sophs _


End file.
